


joy ride redux

by O61



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M, is there a tag for motorcycle sex?, there is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O61/pseuds/O61
Summary: its taking all my willpower to not delete the first one but i told myself i wouldntnew and hopefully improved cause i was too much of a coward to figure out how they would fuck on a motorcycle last time





	joy ride redux

**Author's Note:**

> its taking all my willpower to not delete the first one but i told myself i wouldnt  
new and hopefully improved cause i was too much of a coward to figure out how they would fuck on a motorcycle last time

Kagura is ecstatic when Ragna takes him up on his offer to drive around town on his motorcycle. He tries not to let his enthusiasm show when they disembark, but he notices how tightly Ragna clings to him and speeds up, grinning at how Ragna clings tighter still. Ragna, meanwhile, is half afraid he's going to fall from his precarious perch. The seat of Kagura's motorcycle is hardly big enough to fit them both, and definitely not comfortably. The wind that further dischevels Ragna's hair is honestly exhilarating. Now he gets why Kagura likes this so much. 

The roar of the engine dies when they pull into the garage and Kagura nudges the kickstand out with his foot, then awkwardly turns so he can pin Ragna to the body of his motorcycle. There's a beat before Ragna has Kagura pulled down on top of him for a kiss. Things quickly get out of hand. Kagura threads his fingers through Ragna's hair, pulling at it as his other hand squeezes Ragna's thigh amorously. A soft, impassioned moan slips from Ragna when Kagura goes for his ass next, and he has to pull away. A thin trail of saliva connects their lips, snapping when Kagura moves to kiss Ragna's neck, unbuttoning his shirt as fast as his hands will let him as he shoves Ragna down against the tail of his bike. 

“Having someone hot pinned down on a motorcycle sounds like your wet dream,” Ragna remarks absently, trying to ground himself and keep from getting caught up in the sensation of Kagura's lips moving across his skin. His snark is undermined by the pink hue of his cheeks. He's just as into this. 

“More or less,” Kagura mumbles against his clavicle after leaving a sizeable mark. He lets his teeth graze Ragna's other collarbone, then the opposite side of his neck from where he started. He leaves another mark and tugs at the shell of Ragna's ear, eliciting a gasp. Hands drag up Ragna's thighs to rest inches away from his crotch. It's hard for Kagura to resist the urge to tease when Ragna's legs are spread as they are. "Don't hear you complaining, though." 

"You're gonna if you don't hurry it up." A shiver crawls down Ragna's spine when Kagura mouths at his throat, catching his Adam's apple between his teeth. The proximity of Kagura's hands to where he needs them is torture. Then Kagura decides to massage his cock through his pants and he groans, sliding a hand up Kagura's neck to tangle in his hair. Now it's Kagura's turn to be shoved down, allowing Ragna access to his belts so he can finally take things into his own hands. He deftly undoes the buttons and buckle, throwing them to the floor after so he can push Kagura's shirt open. Shifting into Kagura's lap, Ragna gyrates his hips, encouraging Kagura's burgeoning erection. Kagura grabs Ragna's thigh, grunting at the sudden pressure on his dick. Getting undressed is a pain, so Ragna just sheds his remaining clothes and pulls Kagura's pants down, too impatient to do any more. "Lube?"

Kagura produces a small bottle from his back pocket. He almost has the decency to act embarrassed. 

"...Of course." Quickly slicking up Kagura's cock, Ragna drops the bottle beside Kagura's belts. He eagerly positions himself above Kagura's arousal, sinking down on him in one smooth motion and sighing. "Fuck, that's deep," he pants, gripping the body of the bike with shaky hands to steady himself. He starts to move, slowly at first, getting used to having his balance slightly off. He blushes down to his neck at the way Kagura's eyes linger on every part of him, clearly enjoying the view. "Chill out."

"I can't. You're gorgeous, babe," Kagura says softly, almost to himself. “ _ Fuck _ , I love how you look riding me. Whining while you fuck yourself with my cock. Such a good boy.” The noise that leaves Ragna is strained as his hips stutter and he arches, biting his lip. Kagura's hands find themselves on his hips, helping keep him steady. "Tryin' so hard to keep it together. Cute."

Ragna slows and moves up the full length of Kagura's cock before plunging back down, savoring the sensation. After a minute, he pulls himself off Kagura with a soft huff, grinding back against him. “You've got me doing all the work. What if I want you to beg for me to keep going?”

Kagura groans in a mixture of pleasure and exasperation. “What can I say? The harder you work for it, the cuter you look. But I don't think you wanna play that game, babe.” He secures his grip on Ragna's thighs, shoving him back onto his cock. “Get right back down on there and keep going.” A smirk curls his lips upward when Ragna cries out desperately, grabbing the handlebars of Kagura's bike so he doesn't fall when he pitches forward. For all Ragna's posturing, he easily crumbles back into writhing in Kagura's lap. “Not so tough when you're getting fucked senseless, are you?” he taunts, pulling Ragna's hips down into his faster and relishing the way Ragna clenches around him. He's almost laying on Kagura now, face contorted in something close to ecstasy as his arms shake from supporting his weight. A sharp exhale is forced from Ragna when Kagura bucks his hips up as well as he can to thrust into him, making Ragna's legs shake as they tense so he doesn't lose his balance. Kagura repeats the motion, pulling Ragna down onto him harder and this time his whole body trembles for a moment in sheer desperation. 

" _ No _ ," Ragna moans, throwing his head back and laying on Kagura fully, letting Kagura commandeer his hips, which he has no trouble with. His trembling only gets worse, a sure sign that he's close to release, and the noises he makes are breathy and pitiful. A mutter of something resembling " _ please _ ," and a few expletives slip against his better judgement, and he buries his face in Kagura's shoulder. 

"That's it, honey. Let go." That's all the encouragement Ragna needs and he cries out, quivering as he clings to Kagura and paints both their stomachs with come. A few more thrusts and Kagura's right behind him, clutching his thighs tightly as he overflows into him. They lay together in a spent, sweaty heap for a few moments before Ragna pushes himself into sitting up. "Don't go thinking we're done here."


End file.
